


【隆包】黄色潜水艇

by Dawnwalker98



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnwalker98/pseuds/Dawnwalker98
Summary: Summary:虾皮是辆观光坦克，包子是艘旅馆潜水艇，这个脑洞出自看到过的某篇利物浦旅游记录。
Relationships: Xabi Alonso/Steven Gerrard
Kudos: 3





	【隆包】黄色潜水艇

每当人们提及利物浦，第一反应大多都是披头士和安菲尔德。

披头士，自是不用多说，哪怕现在距离披头士乐队的解散已经过了将近四十年，全世界的粉丝们依然想方设法来纪念他们。

于是潜水艇旅馆史蒂文就被一个狂热的粉丝商人造了出来，出厂的那天，他被漆成了漂亮的明黄色，那颜色就像是利物浦队的客场球衣色，船头和瞭望镜崭新的金属外壳上还刷着彩虹色的编号和标语。

4 & LIVERPOOL。

乍一看起来这真的还是挺不错的，然而说实话，其实一开始设计的时候史蒂文身上的那个编号还并不是4，只是粗心大意的油漆工赶着要去安菲尔德看利物浦队的球赛，就给那时还停在工厂里的史蒂文在4之前少刷了一个1——为了节省时间，然后对他的老板蒙混过关地解释说因为他觉得4这个数字还能代表披头士的成员有四个人。

所以原本该是14号潜水艇旅馆的史蒂文就变成了今天的4号潜水艇旅馆史蒂文。

但其实这也没得多大差别。

因为不管是4号还是14号，他都得老老实实地呆在利物浦的码头边上，无聊地看着观光游览的人群走来又走去。

虽说他真的是更喜欢14这个数字一点。

好了，让我们言归正传。

现在是利物浦时间晚上六点四十五，夜航的船只准备出班，归航的渔船也已经三三两两的停在码头边上系好了缆绳。按照潜水艇旅馆史蒂文往常的经验来讲，一般到这时候，临近海滨的游客和小贩都会开始收拾东西回家了。

但今天，阿尔伯特港边却好像出了点什么意外状况，原本应该没几个人的道路拐角现在却不知道为什么围满了人群，是出车祸了么？

潜水艇史蒂文努力伸了伸脑袋，试图看清那边究竟发生了什么。哦，在别人看来，这应该是海边涨潮的波浪正推动着那艘利物浦标志性的潜水艇旅馆上下沉浮——看上去就像是他正对着那个方向打着点头的招呼。

然后这个看似莫名其妙的招呼也没有失去它的接收者，因为潜水艇旅馆史蒂文一眼就瞥见了那边正被围的严严实实的观光坦克阿隆索。

阿隆索是辆经过改装的坦克，这是潜水艇史蒂文跟坦克阿隆索相处了半个月才发现的事情。那时他和阿隆索已经非常熟了，话题也聊得很开，他不仅知道了阿隆索原本是西班牙的军用坦克，也知道了因为被卖到利物浦，阿隆索被迫拆掉了他的履带换成了四个卡车轮子。

一辆没有了履带的坦克，总会在新环境里举步维艰。于是在坦克阿隆索来到利物浦跟潜水艇史蒂文遇上的第二天，在这里生活了二十多年的潜水艇史蒂文就自告奋勇当上了坦克阿隆索的义务解说员。

“你看，我们现在是在码头，那边是披头士博物馆，”潜水艇史蒂文摆动着他的船头，在水面上微微调转着方向，好让自己准确的如同指针般指向一边，“每天那儿都会有很多人来照相。”

他介绍道。

与此同时，坦克阿隆索正满载着游客驶过海滨街。从未见识过的新风景让阿隆索不禁放慢了速度，他的故乡托洛萨可和这个海岸城市全然不同，“但这还不是利物浦最吸引人的地方，”潜水艇史蒂文的声音继续从海岸边飘过来，“每当比赛日的时候，只有安菲尔德才是整个利物浦独一无二的焦点。”

“安菲尔德？”这个有点熟悉的词一下子抓住了阿隆索，就连他自己突然停下了车轮也没发现。不过车上的乘客却觉得坦克阿隆索停下来他们正好能照相，“啊！是利物浦队的主场对吧？”

“没错，”潜水艇旅馆史蒂文兴奋地晃了晃身子，溅起的水浪贴上码头的基石打了一米高。多亏此时潜水艇上的八个床铺此时还没有住客，不然他们准得向港口管理局投诉潜水艇史蒂文的安全性，“.....对了，你想不想去看看安菲尔德？”

潜水艇史蒂文看着船工卡拉格正跟游客聊着什么，一副热火朝天的样子。他四下望了望，犹豫了一会儿，可能是因为对坦克阿隆索的印象实在是太好了，他最终还是说出了这句邀请，“今天是周一........等到晚上卡拉下班回家，如果你愿意，我可以带你去看看安菲尔德。说不定我们还能赶上一场球赛！”

史蒂文轻轻摆动着自己的船舷，无意识地表现着自己的紧张。他也不知道自己为什么要对着一个刚认识才两天不到的家伙紧张，可能这只是因为坦克阿隆索还在愣着神。而利物浦阳光照耀下的海面此时就好像是一个巨大无比的摇篮，将潜水艇史蒂文放在自己的怀抱之中鼓励着他。

带他去，天空飞过的利物鸟张大翅膀鸣叫了一声，将一根刚折下的海草枝干抛向坦克阿隆索。阿隆索初来乍到，他不怕得罪人，但他也不好意思拒绝这友善的礼物。于是他控制着自己的轮子往前动了动，那根海草恰好掉在了观光坦克阿隆索的前盖上。

“看看，史蒂文！带他去！”

利物鸟见坦克阿隆索接到了那根海草，盘旋着落在了潜水艇史蒂文的船头上，“接下海草就说明他答应你了！”

啊？坦克阿隆索这才回过神。说实在的，他对潜水艇史蒂文的印象和潜水艇史蒂文对他的印象一样棒，只是刚认识的第二天就答应了一起去玩的邀请，会不会显得...不太好？

但在他小小的权衡了一会儿之后，他还是朝着他的新朋友潜水艇史蒂文短促地鸣了鸣喇叭，示意他完全同意了这个提议。在他来到利物浦阿尔伯特港之前，以前到过利物浦的前辈就对那时还是一辆崭新坦克的阿隆索说过，来到利物浦一定要去看看安菲尔德，那是个奇妙的地方。

而现在正好有人邀请他一起去看，那他为什么要对史蒂文说不呢？

时间很快到了晚上七点半，船工卡拉格早就收拾东西下班了，下午还是人来人往的阿尔伯特港此时也鲜有动静，偌大的利物浦港口现在只剩下从爱尔兰海远道而来的浪花们还在制造着扑击拍打的声音。潜水艇史蒂文借着昏暗的月亮和厚重的云层从水里爬上了岸——他现在变成了人类的形态。

形态变化是所有复杂机械成年前必须学会的课程，这给了他们能在普通人群之中自由行走的能力，就像是某些科幻小说中写道的那样——他们与普通人类无二。而那些看似臆造的内容其实却并不是少数作家们凭空而想所创造出来的东西，只是机械们掩藏的太好，人们都还未曾发觉到罢了。

所以在这二十多年来，只要没有房客入住且处于利物浦的夜晚比赛日，潜水艇史蒂文都会偷偷摸摸地买上一张票，去安菲尔德看看球赛。

他总觉得那块草皮对于他而言是那么的熟悉。他也想过，如果是他自己穿着那身漂亮的红色球衣站在场上，前面是他们本场比赛的强劲对手，身周回荡着KOP们永不停息的欢呼声，那该是多美妙的场面啊！

只是每次这么想的时候，他总觉得还缺些什么。

没错，他总觉得这还不是他理想中的全部。

只是那到底是什么呢？在看到坦克阿隆索之前，潜水艇史蒂文还从没有想出过这个答案。但真正等到他见着了坦克阿隆索的那么一瞬间，他就霍然抓住了这块他缺失已久的拼图。

似乎阿隆索就应该和他一起站在安菲尔德的草地上，站在他身旁。

没有理由，就该这样。

而如若非要找出一个像样的理由来，那就是在见到坦克阿隆索的那天晚上，潜水艇史蒂文做了一个梦。

在那个梦里他叫史蒂文.杰拉德。

梦里，漫天的红色纸屑就像是圣诞节的雪花一样纷纷扬扬飘落在他们头顶上，潜水艇史蒂文看见自己和坦克阿隆索站在安菲尔德的最中央，一同举起一个又一个金灿灿的奖杯——他们是安菲尔德最好的搭档。 

周围的队友们也都兴奋地簇拥上来，潜水艇史蒂文看不清他们的容貌，但他知道，等待着他们的只能是疯狂的庆祝。他记得比赛很艰难，但最终的结果却是棒极了，一群人赛后不断尖叫笑闹，然后他们被摄影师要求集合拍照。

姿势别扭地半蹲在草皮上，他撅起嘴唇看向阿隆索，而后对方也如他所期盼一般的，给了他一个轻轻的吻。

没有什么特别的意味，只是嘴唇碰上嘴唇，表面上他们平淡地就像是在喝同一杯白开水。潜水艇史蒂文当时兴奋极了，但他的兴奋却不知是因为这样一场艰难的翻盘取胜，还是因为阿隆索给了他一个暗自期待已久的吻。

他不知道，准确的说，混淆不清。

然后他就醒了。

明媚的阳光透过厚厚的云层从利物浦上空照耀下来，他依旧舒服地躺在阿尔伯特港遮风避雨的双臂里，而那些梦中的画面就像是这个夏夜里海上翻起的泡沫，在阳光之下倏然不见。

*

潜水艇史蒂文拖着坦克阿隆索走在前往安菲尔德的路上，有着二十多年当地生活经验的潜水艇史蒂文毫无疑问地在伪装上做得相当合格。他全程操着一口流利无比的利物浦本地口音跟各个窗口的售票员聊天讲价（？），在他们拿到了两张位置还算不错的球票之后，潜水艇史蒂文还带着略显好奇的坦克阿隆索去球迷商店买了条红围巾。

球迷进场的时候，无论再怎么有序也总是会有些混乱的。潜水艇史蒂文在一个大叔想要从他和阿隆索之间找出个空隙挤进去的时候，想都没想就一把抓住了还在打量安菲尔德的坦克阿隆索的手。

抓住了阿隆索温热的手，潜水艇史蒂文这才有机会借着进场时明亮的灯光打量打量阿隆索的人类形态。

他穿着件样式就像是利物浦客场球衣的明黄色T恤，这来源于他车身的颜色，脖子上围着他刚给买的利物浦围巾。人类形态的坦克阿隆索有着作为一个西班牙制造机械的标准深邃面容，微微下陷的眼眶中就像是镶嵌般的有着一双明亮的褐色眼睛。

今天安菲尔德的探照灯开的真大，潜水艇史蒂文不禁这么想着，手中却还没有放开阿隆索的手，从他瞳孔里折射出的光芒都快把我灼伤了。

第一次，在安菲尔德球场里，潜水艇史蒂文开始走神。

他一边握着阿隆索的手，一边机械地转着脑袋看比赛，然而事实是他什么也没看进去，就连利物浦进了对方三个球他都没动一下，搞得周围的利物浦球迷都眼神疑惑地看着他。要不是潜水艇史蒂文还穿着利物浦的球衣带着利物浦红色的球迷围巾，他们都要怀疑这是客队球迷派来的卧底了。

而实际上，在潜水艇史蒂文拉着坦克阿隆索的手在安菲尔德球场里坐下的一瞬间，他就又进入了一个新的幻境。

一个延续了昨天夜晚的幻境。

在那场梦幻般的比赛在杰拉德和阿隆索的心间镌刻下了永久的烙印之后，他们就开始了像是被一双无形的手在抛向了天空之后的，倏然坠落。

杰拉德收到了切尔西的报价，紧随而来的是阿隆索的受伤，球队的成绩每况日下，足总杯被淘汰，欧冠被淘汰，联赛更是在败局和平局的泥潭里走得磕磕巴巴——

最后杰拉德在阿隆索最艰难的时候，还神使鬼差地忘记了要去给他一点鼓励，一个亲吻，一下拥抱。

其实他记得那时他是想去的，只是这个天平对他来讲真是太难太难做出取舍，它的一边托盘里盛放的是阿隆索，他喜爱的人；另一边则是利物浦，他爱的球队。而如果还有什么更令他进退两难的，那就只能是那时还挂在他头顶上的，利物浦队长称号了。

那个袖标戴在他臂上，和他的心一样烫得灼人。

就像能力不仅仅代表着荣誉，更意味着责任。

多少次挣扎，多少次痛苦，多少次无力，然而最终，五个赛季的陪伴也只能化成一张图片，一排字母，一声叹息。

直到本场比赛趋近结束，再过两分钟球员们都要来环周谢场的时候，潜水艇史蒂文才回过神来。他看着自己手心里还握着的坦克阿隆索的手，微笑着低下头去。

还好那只是个梦，不是真的，潜水艇史蒂文心有余悸地想着，还好观光坦克阿隆索不可能真正的去当一个球员，还好他们还能够在美丽的阿尔伯特港继续相依相偎的呆在一起。

他还是史蒂文，而不是杰拉德。他和阿隆索都还穿着明黄色的客场球衣，而不是梦中的红色。

每天早上他还能看着阿隆索满载着前来利物浦游玩的旅客一遍又一遍的途径港口——他的面前，然后用他略显羞涩的语调跟他聊天打招呼，看他微笑。而夜晚他们也能相伴前往安菲尔德，或是坐在岸边，就这么安静地看着天边铁锈红的西霞逐渐沉沦，而又以此迎来新的一天。

没有抑郁，忘却忧愁，就像是他们都生活在那永恒的理想乡。

下一秒，周围一个球迷的手机正好响了，利物浦队的球员们走在主场看台下面，而看台上就飘起了好一阵披头士的歌，还是那首他们熟的不能再熟的曲子——黄色潜水艇。

“我们过着简单的生活，

我们有一切我们想要的。

湛蓝的天空，碧绿的波浪。

在那黄色潜水艇里，

我们都住在那黄色潜水艇里。”

几句简单到就如同是童谣的歌词就这么纷纷被球迷们唱了出来，最后这个声音甚至覆盖上了整座看台，而坦克阿隆索此时不知道是想到了些什么，也轻轻地微笑起来。

最后他们在一起度过了一个又一个的夏天，直到观光坦克阿隆索的车轮换了一次又一次最终不能再满载游客，直到潜水艇史蒂文的房客走了一拨又一拨最终因为检修没过而无人再来。那时已经都被安放在了披头士博物馆里的潜水艇史蒂文正和同样被安置在他身边的观光坦克阿隆索说着话。

“嘿，你觉得我的故事讲的怎么样？”阿隆索还没回话，杰拉德倒是自己笑起来了。

笑着笑着，他却突然低下头去。

“......挺好的，”沉默了一会儿，阿隆索接过话头，他的语调低沉，随着时间的变化却再也没了少年时期如何也改不掉的青涩模样，“要是这是真的，就好了。”  
  



End file.
